Sasuke's Life
by sasukehot uchiha
Summary: menceritaka tentang kehidupan Sasuke


Sasuke's Life

Summary

Sasuke adlah pemuda berusia 16 tahun, seorang siswa kelas 11 di Konoha Internasional School. Mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, bertubuh sixpact, kulit putih, tinggi dan mempunyai rambut raven yang keren. Ia juga sangat kaya raya. Harta serta perusahaan yang di tinggalkan oleh orangtuanya lebih dari cukup sampai ia dewasa, karna orangtuanya pindah ke Amerika, sedangkan Sasuke tinggal di Jepang. Sasuke sangat menyukai hidup senang, termasuk 'sex'.

"aahhh…ahh…" suara desahan terdengar dari dalam ruangan di sore hari.

"ngghh…ahhh..ngghh..ahhh" suara desahan seorang perempuan karna lorong pribadinya sedang di genjot oleh seorang laki-laki. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang menggelinjang nikmat dan seorang laki-laki sedang menggenjot lorong pribadi gadis tersebut.

"nghhh..ahhh…i-ini sangathh nikmat sekalihh..ohh..lebih cepathh..ahh.." desah gadis itu.

"hnnhh..baiklah..ohh..yeahh.." laki-laki itu pun menambah kecepatannya.

"ahhhhh….sassukkehh…ahhh…nikkmathh sekalihh…ahh.." desah gadis itu sambil menyebut nama laki-laki itu yang bernama Sasuke.

"ngghh…aku juga merasakan nikmat..ahhh...vaginamu sempith sekalihh..ahhh..ahhh" desah Sasuke.

"ahhh..ahhh..nghh..ohh..yeeessss…ahh..penismu juga sangat nikmathh..ahh..panjang..ahh..besar..dan kuathhh..ahhh…" desah gadis itu .

"ahhh…ngghhh..bagusshhllahh kalau kau menikmatinya..ahhh" kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun terus mengocok penisnya di dalam vagina gadis itu hingga merasakan kalau ia akan segera klimaks karna dinding-dinding vaginanya mengapit penis Sasuke dengan kuat.

"ngghhh…ahhh..aku akan segera keluar..ahhh.." desah gadis itu.

"ahhh..aku pun begitu..ahhh…" desah Sasuke juga.

"AAAAHHHHH~~~~~~" teriak mereka berdua karna mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan penisnya dan tersemburlah spermanya membasahi tubuh gadis itu.

"kau puas?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya aku sangat puas. Ternyata kau sangat hebat Sasuke" puji gadis itu.

"hn, tentu saja. Baiklah aku mau pulang" Sasuke pun pulang setelah merapikan celananya, karna selama bercinta tadi ia hanya membuka resletingnya saja. Ia pun lalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari di di Konoha, Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi mewahnya untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tinggal haya berdua dengan pembantunya. Setelah mandi, ia pun langsung sarapan dan berangkat menuju sekolah pagi-pagi. Ia menuju ke sekolah pagi-pagi karna ada urusan, yaitu bertemu dengan seorang guru di sekolahnya. Sasuke di juluki Pangeran Sekolah oleh siswi-siswi di sekolahnya, karna Sasuke sudah hampir semua siswi di sekolahnya sudah di tidurinya, termasuk Tsunade si kepala sekolah dan Yuhii Kurenai si guru biologi pun sudah di tiduri oleh Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke akan menemui Kurenai untuk memenuhi janjinya. Sasuke pun sampai di sekolah dan langsung menuju ruangan Kurenai.

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang? " Tanya Kurenai.

"hn, baiklah kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepadamu tentang materi ulangan biologi nanti, karna aku akan merencanakan ulangan mendadak. Khusus untukmu aku beritahukan dulu." Jawab Kurenai.

"hn, aku mengerti maksudmu" kata Sasuke.

"kalau begitu, ayo langsung saja puaskan aku, nanti baru aku beritahu materinya" kata Kurenai

Sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir Kurenai dengan penuh nafsu, ia menjilat bibir Kurenai dengan lidahnya agar Kurenai mau membuka mulutnya, Kurenai pun membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurenai. Sambil mencium Sasuke pun mulai membuka baju atasan Kurenai dan langsung membuka bra Kurenai. Lalu ia meremas-remas dada Kurenai. Sasuke pun membaringkan Kurenai di lantai tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan remasannya. Lalu Sasuke pun menjilat dada Kurenai dan meremasnya secara bergantian.

"ngghhh..ahh.." desah Kurenai. Sasuke pun terus memainkan dada kurenai yang cukup besar itu dengan menjilat dan mengigit putingnya.

"ahhh..uuhh..ahh.." desah Kurenai. Sasuke lalu melepaskan jilatanya dan berganti menuju daerah kewanitaan Kurenai, Sasuke pun membuka rok Kurenai dan langsung membuka celana dalam Kurenai. Sasuke pun menusukkan jari telunjauk dan tengahnya kedalam vagina kurenai dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"ahhhh…ahhh..ahhh…ohhh" desah Kurenai.

"ahhh..ahh…ahh.."

"oohhh..yeahh..ahh..ohhh" desah Kurenai saat sasuke menambah kecepantan jari-jarinya dan Kurenai pun klimaks.

"AAAHHHH~~~~" desah Kurenai panjang karna mencapai klimaks. Lalu Sasuke membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya itu. Lalu kurenai pun langsung mengapitkan penis Sasuke dengan kedua dadanya dan mengocok penis Sasuke dengan dadanya sambil menjilatnya.

"nghh..shh..ahh.." desah Sasuke.

"nghh..ahh"

"shh..ahh…"

"aahhh…cukuphh..shh..ahh..aku tidak ingin keluar sekarang" kata Sasuke . Kurenai pun melepaskan penis Sasuke dan langsung berbaring di lantai. Lalu Sasuke pun langsung memasukan penisnya dan mengocoknya di dalam vagina Kurenai.

"ahhh…ahhh..ohhh" desah Kurenai

"ahhh..ahhh…ahh…ngghh..ahhh.."

"ahh..lebih cepat..ahh" pinta Kurenai. Sasuke pun menambah kecepatannya.

"ahhh..ahh..ngghh..ahh…" desah Kurenai.

"sshh..ahh.." desah Sasuke sesekali, karna vagina kurenai yang sudak tidak sempit lagi membuat ia jarang mengeluarkan desahannya.

"ahhh..aku ingin keluar..ahh..AHHHH~~~~" desah Kurenai karna mencapai klimaks.

"AHHNN~~~~" desah Sasuke juga karna klimaks dan mengeluarka penisnya dari dalam vagina Kurenai dan tersemburlah cairan sperma Sasuke. Setelah merapihkan pakaian masing-masing Kurenai menjelaskan materinya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu materi tersebut karna otaknya yang cerdas membuat ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1 paralel di sekolahnya. Dan sasuke juga bisa saja menolak materi yang di berikan oleh Kurenai, tetapi karna ia sangat menyukai seks, apa boleh buat ia terima saja materi itu. Setelah menemui Kurenai, Sasuke pun menuju kelasnya karna waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 06.30 dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi., lalu duduk di pojok belakang kelas.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, saatnya para murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke pun langsung menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Saat sudah sampai rumahnya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas dan bernuansa warna biru itu untuk berganti pakaian santai. Setelah berganti pakaian santai ia mengambil kotak DVD koleksinya, ia mengambil sebuah kaset, dan langsung menyetelnya dengan DVD Player. Sebelumnya, Sasuke mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup gordennya rapat-rapat, lalu ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya juga. Kamar pribadi Sasuke ini dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang mewah, selain pendingin ruangan, televise beserta DVD playernya, kamar Sasuke di lengkapi dengan dinding kedap suara dan kamar mandi di dalamnya.

Sasuke pun mulai menyetel film yang ingin ia tonton, ternyata Sasuke menonton blue film, terlihat di layar sepasang kekasih sedang bercinta dan melekukan hubungan suami-istri. Sasuke pun melihatnya dengan seksama. Ia mulai terangsang dengan film yang ia tonton. Lalu ia pun membuka celana boxernya dan membuka celana dalamnya. Terlihatlah penis Sasuke yang lumayan panjang dan besar juga putih bersih dengan rambut-rambut halus di sekitarnya. Sasuke pun mulai memijat pelan penisnya itu dan kemudian mulai ber-masturbasi. Sebelum ber-masturbasi ia mengambil sabun cair di kamar mandi untuk pelicinnya. Dan ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

"mhh..ahhh..nghh" desah Sasuke saat mengocok penisnya.

"ahnhh..ahh..ngghh.."

"ahh..ngghh..uuhh.."

"nghh..ahh..ahhh..ahhh.."

"ihh..uuhh..ahhh..yeahh.."

"yess..yeahh..ahh..ngghh.."

"ahh..nnghhh…ahhh…ahhh.."

"AAAHHH~~~AHHH~~NGGHHH~~YEAHHH~~OHH YESSSHHH~~OHH NOO~~OH YESS…AHHHH" desah Sasuke panjang Saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Dan Spermanya pun muncrat ke depan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia pun tetap mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya dan masih mengocok penisnya dengan pelan. Lalu ia pun menjilat spermanya sendiri yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke sudah biasa melakukan kegiatannya ini disaat ia sedang senggang. Film yang ia tonton pun selesai. Ia pun mematikannya dan membereskan sisa-sisa cairannya yang ada di lantai. Dan Sasuke pun tidur di ranjangnya yang besar tanpa mengenakka celana.

THE END

Fict ini hanya menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke saja, jadi maaf kalau jelak dang a bermutu.


End file.
